War of Gods
by Malpas
Summary: What happens if two survivor, live through the 1000 year blood war? Being a Quincy and Hollow, who teamed up to protect their worlds, but the aftermath leaves them behind in the middle of a strange new land for both of them, filled with new gods and war. Will they fight for the gods of light, or the Devils bellow them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am sorry, earlier when I tried publishing this, an error was sent from my end, I believe I have fix the issue.**

Chapter 1: Valhalla, wait dafuq is that?!

The world seem to be covered in a near perfect carpet of snow, and by near perfect, the only flaw it contained was the trail of crimson red following behind its master. Knowingly its master was trying to hide himself most likely knowing that is not going to happen with his guts spilling all over the floor.

"Damn you... DAMN YOU ALL!" He yelled to the empty space ahead of him before burying his face into the snow. His electric blue hair sticking out like a sore thumb, even more with the frozen flakes of blood in his hair. Breathing heavy he turns himself over onto his back and stares at the sky not knowing where he is at all. For him this seem to be the ideal place for him to sleep, since his body roared for him to rest. Closing his eyes, he caught the glimpse of a figure approaching him. 'If Pantera wasn't repairing himself I at least would have a chance….' He thought to himself before the comforting darkness took over his consciousness.

The distance figure approaches him, her hands drawn to her the hilt of sword as she approach his bleeding out figure. Looking over his features quickly she kneeled down and raised his body over her shoulder. "Wonder if he will make it.." She asked but only got a gush of wind as a response and began to haul her "prize" back to Valhalla, her home.

(Line Break)

The male figure seemingly wrapped in endless amount of bandages around his torso, woke with a start when the rays of light hit his eyes. Sitting up right he patted his sides looking for Pantera, to be nowhere in sight, nor in the room he was currently in. His grip tighten on the sheets of fabric as the door opened.

"Oh you are awake, thought you would be unconscious for a few more days. You lost a lot of blood." She said with a soft voice before walking towards him placing a tray of food next to the table of his bed. " I manage to heal all your injuries, along with the scar you had, but what puzzle me is the hole you have in your abdomen." She watch him glare at her, running his hand down to his stomach, knowing his hollow whole will never be filled.

"Who the fuck told you to pick random out of nowhere?" He replied to her before trying to sit up only to be pushed back down to the bed by her staring back at his electric eyes.

"A Valkyrie training should never be look down upon from our custom." She stated proudly looking at him.

"Valk-er what the hell is that? I swear if your pulling my leg as a personal gai-" He was cut off by her standing up suddenly, leaving the room he was in leaving him flabbergasted. Trying to get up from the bed he lay resting on, he heard the door click open one more time before seeing a familiar blue.

"You think this is personal gain? I was merely helping someone in need. Just eat and I'll give you your sword back deal?" She held Pantera far from his reach, he knew that tsuba so well, since it resembles a rigid, crooked "S," while the sheath and handle contain the light blue color that don his favorite colors.

"Fine…." He's aid bitterly before sitting back down on the bed, eating a small portion of the food she serve him. She watch with content as he was finally eating.

'Who knew his sword meant so much to him' she thought while placing it next to him and sitting next to him in her seat.

"Well seeing as you're finally eating, my name is Rossweise. I found you out in the forest near Valhalla. Seems you weren't the only one." He looked up at her munching through his meal, thinking who else made it through the chaotic events. All he seems to remember was the remaining Quincy, and Soul Reapers fought against Yhwach. It was a one side slaughter for all of them.

"Who else did you find?" He asked not returning the gesture of his name, only wanting to find out if more of his kind survive or better said if anyone really did. Already knowing that he wasn't in his normal realm as the atmosphere seemed lighter than normal.

Almost pouting to his sudden respond, "A woman think she called herself Bambietta." She said why tapping her lip in thought. The name sounded familiar to him.

'Oh yeah… The explosive chick, great the other survivor is a fucking Quincy.' He though to himself before placing the stray to the side and sitting up right on the side of the bed.

"You still can't get up! Your injuries haven't been healed, that hole in your stomach is proof" she claims pointing at his hollow hole.

"Lady I like how you only care about the hole but you haven't notice the piece of bone on my face."

"What bone?" She asked causing him to place his hand on his face not feeling his mask fragment, his eyes widen then he looks around the room and finally to the ceiling where he begins seeing a white mist form into a cloud before it launches itself into his hollow hole causing his eyes and Rossweise eyes to open I shock before a bright flash causes them to avert their eyes.

Once the flash dies out it reveals his stomach, no hole present in sight. Still not understanding his situation he gets up and adjust Pantera on his hip.

"Well… I got no fucking explanation for this but like you said" he grinned at her "No hole, means no injury." He begins to reach for the door only for him to be stopped by her.

"Where you think you are going?" Pulling his hand away from her and glaring back at her.

"To see the other bitch that survived with me, I want to know did we win." He claims before opening the door trying to sense for the Quincy spiritual pressure. 'Come on where are you, you fucking bitch.' He walks through the hall ways causing most of the female Valkyries to blush at the shirtless sight of the man but not surprise at all at Rossweise demeanor, after all she is the Valkyrie that never had a boyfriend.

Finding the door were the last female Quincy laid in he barge in.

"There you are you bitch?" He stated rudely before walking in causing Bambietta to tense up knowing she can't form a weapon if he decides to attack, but what surprised her the most was he pulled a chair and sat next to her and stared into her eyes.

"Did we win?" He asked his voice trembling, knowing countless people died to complete this.

"I don't know… All I remember was an explosion and just snow."Those words cause him to drop his head into his hands. He never cried, not for his fraccions and certainly not now. Gritting his teeth he looks back up.

"Great... Just fucking great, so we both don't know if that monster out there and we are in the middle of god damn no where, for whatever the fucks out there can I get an explanation!?" He yelled out before burying his head into his hand again. Both women looked at him in shock from his sudden outburst.

"Well you are in Valhalla, home of the Valkyries and Norse's God." Rossweise stated causing both of them to look at her.

"Norse's Gods? Aren't they a made up story by Vikings?" Bambi asked, only knowing certain bits of history as she was trained in fighting, and well Grimmjow is just a different story all together, looking at both of them with confusion written all over his face.

"No we aren't made up, we are very very real." An elderly man with long, grey hair and a matching beard, wearing an eyepatch over his left eye. Slowly steps into the room and stares down at the three people sitting inside, his power oozing out causing the two newcomer to tense knowing fully well they aren't recover for a fight.

"Now I know the two young ladies name, Bambietta and Rossweise," pointing between the two, "What's your name?" He lays his eye on Grimmjow causing him to tense even more.

"Grimmjow… Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again sorry for the last chapter bugging out on me, hopefully this format works now.**

 **"I still don't trust her"** hollow talk

'thoughts'

Chapter 2: OH GOD KILL ME

"Grimmjow,hmm…" The elderly man thought before clasping his hand on his chin having a thoughtful look written across his face. This cause the sudden build of tension between Grimmjow and Bambietta to tighten even more around them before Rossweise spoke, allowing them to breathe.

"My lord, I believe you are crushing the guest with your power." She pointed out causing him to break out of his train of thought relinquishing his power from crushing upon their bodies.

"Sorry, I'm so use to seeing brash children to exert my power on them" he explained before pointing to Grimmjow. "You, you remind me of my son Loki." This cause Bambietta to drop her jaw before looking at the old man before them, while Grimmjow is still trying to figure out who the hell is Loki.

"You are Odin, aren't you?" Bambi questioned, looking at him from her position in the bed, this cause the man to smile at her slyly.

"Of course, as so are every other gods in every religion so much real as I'm" Odin stated causing Grimmjow to widen his eyes looking at Odin.

"Other gods? The hell I thought soul King was the only God?" Grimmjow asked looking between the trio in the room, seeing as Bambi confused just as him.

"Maybe from where you came you had Soul King, the God of souls, but there are plenty of more gods stemming from all religions." Odin stated causing the pair to groan and Rossweise to smile knowing that they both have no clue of the other gods.

"I'll leave you two to your business with one another since I have a male stripper here." Gesturing to Grimmjow topless form causing the two girls in the room to blush finally noticing his state.

"And I see a sack of bones in front of me." Retorted Grimmjow with a smirk, seeing a smile spread across his face.

"Rossweise I like the stripper you found in the woods." Was all Odin said patting her shoulder before he left the room. This cause the two in the room to finally relax before Rossweise spoke up between them.

"Well seeing as you don't know much about the gods, I'll tell you about them since you two aren't doing anything else. Let's begin." She stated with a smile on her face causing the other two to pale at the twisted smile she contained. Was it for revenge for having her drag them here or was she a sadist over their misery? The two never knew.

(Line break)

Over the past couple of hours both of the Quincy and Hollow didn't know whether to grab Pantera and commit suicide from the mass amount of information. Between the temptation of grabbing the sword or pushing Rossweise out of the room, they both settle down and drowned in the sea of information. At one point Bambi looked at Grimmjow and mouth the words 'Help me, I'm dying of boredom.' Causing him to snicker, then to be smacked by Rossweise for interrupting her.

"Thank the fucking gods that it is over" Grimmjoow spoke finally happy that the torture is over and got up from the floor. Turning his head he saw Bambi was asleep on the bed and flicked her forehead.

"Wake up Quincy, lessons over." Pouting from being flicked on the head by him she sits up and pours reshi into her veins activating blut arterie and flicking him in the forehead causing his head to fly back. Rossweise watch the two pair fight one another till she grab Grimmjow by the ear and pulled him out of the room only seeing Bambi sticking out her tongue and middle finger at him.

"Bye-bye kitty!" Bambi yelled out with a smirk seeing Grimmjow growl in anger before being pushed into his room by Rossweise foot. Content with licking his door Rossweise walks back to Bambi and sits in a chair.

"Bambi, well if you let me call you that, what happened before you two arrived here?" Rossweise asked looking at her with a concern look as she stiffen from the thought.

"Bambi fine and well…. Me and him use to be enemies till his majesty betrayed all of us.." She began saying and kept going not letting Rossweise cut her off.

"We are natural enemies. Me being a Quincy and him being a Arrancar…" Taking a deep breath, closing her eyes. "When the war began we fought one another till bodies littered the floor, before we knew it his majesty began killing us for his power, all of us deemed him a monster after her forsaken us, I-I couldn't-" She cover her face as her tears began to fall, her fallen friends dead to Yhwach.

Rossweise watched her, before moving in and giving her a soft, comforting hug. "It's alright now Bambi, the fight is over. I'm sure your friends wouldn't want this from you." Rossweise sad with a small smile before being her hand up to wipe away her tears.

"I'll be checking on Grimmjow now, pretty sure he is a grumpy fellow now." She said before standing up giving Bambi a smile before she left the room closing the door behind her.

Knocking on Grimmjow's door, she slowly opens its and looks inside seeing Grimmjow sitting on his bed staring out at the window. The crescent moon being a painful reminder of Hueco Mundo, the crescent representing how a hollow will never be filled and here he was his hollow hole completely filled but at the cost of many lives. What seem to terrify Rossweise at the moment was a bone white panther materializing right next to him.

"Master, I believe I found the reason why we seem to have been filled with what we lost." Pantera spoke looking up to his master, he seemingly kept staring at the moon.

"What is it? And you can move from the door, I don't need a busty statue staring at me." Grimmjow stated causing Rosswiese to blush before moving up near him and grabbing a chair, sitting at a safe distance from Pantera.

" **Master I don't believe she shou-** "

"I don't care Pantera, if you forgot we are in debt to her now, as much as both of us hate it." He said gritting his teeth as he remember owing Orihime his arm.

 **"This world contains no reishi, its seems to be lighter and more filling, I believe it was enough to satisfy our eternal hunger."** Pantera stated between licks before he hope on to the bed staring into Rosswiese's eyes.

"Is he a pet of yours? She asked curious to why a panther is here in Valhalla, yet she didn't remember dragging him here either. Pantera seem to growl while Grimmjow began to laugh.

"Pet? No, he is my sword, part of my soul." Sticking his hand in front of himself, Pantera dissipated, the most following into Grimmjow hand forming the sword from earlier.

"Is that a form of magic Grimmjow?" She asked, as she couldn't recall any magic that did that, since she studied a archive of magical notes.

"You heard Pantera explain, we aren't from this world, where we came from, Arrancars and soul reapers could make our own swords." He stated before closing his eyes.

"The bitch in the other room can control energy around her and form bows and swords, her specialty are bombs though." Knowingly fully well as when they fought one another the world was filled with explosives.

"Oh… And Grimmjow you don't owe me anything, I did what I believe was right." This caused him to growl before he placed Pantera down.

"Get out of here I want to get some sleep, your lecture killed me earlier." He stated annoyed before covering his head in a pillow and shooing her away with his arm. She giggle from his child like antics and left the room heading towards Odin's throne room to present the information she could gather.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Why can't we fucking rest?!

"Hmm.." Odin mumbled before taking a swing of his drink thinking over the information Rossweise has presented to him.

"Two warriors born to hate each other but in a silent agreement to defeat a greater evil than what each of them could muster. Hah, reminds me of the three factions and their countless fights." He grinned before tapping the arm rest of his chair with his index finger.

"Have they said how powerful they are?" He asked looking towards Rosswiese.

"No my lord, they seem to have been keeping their power in check, I only felt slight energy from them." Rossweise stated her hands behind her back, her fingers fiddling with one another.

"He will soon awaken… And I'm afraid this old body of mine won't be able to stop my son." A scowl seemed to form on Odin's face. Even though he never admitted it, he hated having to seal his son away but it was risking the destruction of the planet or dimension from his son careless action.

"Rosswiese?"

"Yes my lord?" She asked looking up to the man before her.

"Tomorrow morning you will take them both to Kuoh in Japan, they will be under your care…. And you are fired also~" Odin said with a chuckle as the look of horror was written across her face as he left the room.

"W-what?!" She yelled only for the man to laugh more at her expense before disappearing completely from the room leaving Rosswiese with her mouth open in shock.

(Line break)

The rays of light seemingly flowed through the curtains before landing upon Grimmjow's face causing him to wrinkle his nose and opening his eyes.

"Gah, why do I feel so heavy?" He asked no one in particular only for Pantera to be laughing in his head.

"You really are a dense bitch you know that?" Rolling his eyes at his sword remark.

"Remember, you are only alive cause of my a-" he was cut off by a feminine hand covering his mouth causing his eyes almost to bulge out of his head. Finally looking down he could make out the figure that was laying on top of him. Looks like Rossweise decide to sleep on top of him last night, the reason he had no slightest clue.

"Yep…. Totally a dense bitch, when was the last time you got laid? Oh right, you only cared for power and beating the snot out of Kurosaki. Tell me when you actually want advice." With that Pantera seem to hide himself away in his inner world, cursing at his own sword for ditching him in this situation he decide to have a little bit of fun. Hearing the girl on top of him yawn and begin to stir he smirked at his cue.

"Enjoying the bed sleeping beauty?" He sneered at her as she turn to face him, sleep still present in her eyes.

"Huh?... The bed… Could have been better.." She replied cause a twitch in his eyes as she was stretching.

"Heh, guess that comes from the Valkyrie that slept with a man she found in the woods last night." He stated trying to keep his composure, the silver hair beauty finally realize her situation since she was straddling Grimmjow's waist a blush donned her face turning her bright red. Falling off the bed and scurrying away from the bed he laird resting on.

"My deepest apologies, I-I didn't mean, uh!" She shakes her head trying to get the thoughts out of her head. Breaking from antics from the laughter rising out of Grimmjow she stared back at him. Placing the palm of his hand on his chin he looked at her fidget in her place.

"Who knew Valkyries were so terrified of being teased." He said with a grin as he stood up from his bed and looking at the seat next to his bed contains folded clothes and boots on top of them.

"Grimmjow… By order of Lord Odin we will be leaving today. I expect you to be ready in ten mins."

"Ten mins? Life so short to have fun in ten minutes." This caused her to turn red even more before she walked out of the room leaving the man by himself and his own laughter. Finally losing his laughing fit he sees the clothes presented to him on the chair.

'Guess they tried to stick to my prior clothing' he thought to himself as he lifted the plain black shirt putting it over his head, getting rid of his ripped open jeans from his body, not like they were gonna last him much. Pulling the black baggy jeans on while securing it with a belt, a chain hanged limply by his right side of his body. Sitting down on the bed he began to place the black combat boot mumbling about the laces he has to deal with now. What seemed to strike him odd more was the white leather jacket in front of him, of course they had to dye it to be able to achieve that color but the gothic number 6 was placed on as a crest. The fur hood was also attached but it seems he could pull it off if he wanted to. Slipping it on finally he stepped out of the room to see Bambietta and Rossweise waiting for him, both already wearing different clothing since he last saw them.

Bambi, kept her signature Quincy cap on wearing a white leather jacket that hug her figure very well. Beneath the jacket laid a sky blue shirt, with a small white cross adorning in the center. Her jeans were a snow, white color. The pant's legs hug her legs even more exposing her curves for everyone to see. Her shoes were white sneakers then again it seem she didn't complain about the laces like Grimmjow. Her Quincy cross hung limply by her waist.

While Rossweise wore a steel color jacket with a fur lining on the collar, a plain pink shirt beneath matching her ribbons, simple pair of jeans along her shoes being a pair of white combat boots.

"Are you both ready to head out?" Rossweise ask the pair who just look at each other for a bit not knowing what's happening. Sighing to herself about forgetting to inform them.

"Before lord Odin fired me…." She clenched her fist before going on "He gave me on final mission of going to Kuoh, Japan with you two." Hearing this Bambi started to wonder what Kuoh has to do with this considering she wasn't even from Japan originally, while Grimmjow just snickered at her for being fired.

"Let me guess, you spilled his drink on him" Grimmjow said while chuckling to himself of the memory of Loly and Menoly spilling a drink onto Aizen by accident.

"It was nothing like that! He never even told me why!" She stated angrily before Bambi stepped in.

"All right kitty shut up we need to go, Rosswiese can we was out now?" She inquired causing Grimmjow to glare at her for stopping his fun at the poor Valkyrie.

"Yes sorry… I just ugh never mind." Rossweise clasped her hand together forming a purple magic circle beneath all three of them.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" The white color pair said in unison before being sucked into the circle with Rosswiese.

 **A/N: I'll slowly start to add more text to the story since I won't be busy with college anymore since I'll be taking the summer off, so stay tuned. And for the arc we will be starting at the very beginning of DxD with a few twist here and there.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: It's hunting season Bambi

Three figure appear above the tree line in Kuoh park, ironically Rossweise did not know the exact coordinate to Kuoh causing there misfortune, as Grimmjow, Bambi and herself plummet through the tree branches till they reach the ground landing flat on their asses.

"THE HELL WAS THAT?" Grimmjow yelled pointing at Rossweise, confusing written all over his face."AND WHY THE FUCK WE LAND IN THE WOODS?" Bambi screeched as she began to pull out the leaves that were dug into her hair and standing up reaching for her hat, slipping it back on. Rossweise seemed to be laughing at their expense before standing up and dusting herself.

"Well, for one stop yelling like brats, two I had no clue what were the coordinates for Kuoh but it seems we arrived safe and sound though." She said cheerfully at the two as Grimmjow got up and adjusted Pantera on his waist.

"We are not alone in these woods, even if spiritual pressure doesn't exist here, I can sense something." Grimmjow stated looking around the area, his hand in his pockets.

"Whatever it is, it feels pretty weak compared to your stupid ass." Bambi pointed out laughing to herself as Grimmjow growled at her.

"You forgot who kicked and saved your ass twice?" He pointed out at her walking pass her causing Bambi to cross her arm and pout. He looked at Rossweise before gesturing her to lead the way. "Lead on Valkyrie, I don't know this area pretty sure the other lady doesn't either."

Disappointed at her new apparent nickname from him she walked through the woods only for a bright blue spear of light be shot out of the air by an arrow. Looking back toward Bambi holding her bow, Heilig Bogen, there is a heart centered at the middle of the bow with the two arms branching out, the arms being plain.

"We got company." Bambi stated calmly dissipating her bow looking between Grimmjow and Rossweise who was simply stunned, mainly because her life could have been taken away and she wouldn't know who would have done it. Grimmjow placed his hand on Rossweise's shoulder before disappearing with a burst of sonido disappearing and reappearing with a winged man pinned against the tree.

"Who are you bitch?" He asked him pressing him more against the tree branch, causing the man to laugh before him.

"Why should I give an answer to a devil?" The man sneered at Grimmjow causing him to growl before head butting the man.

"Grimmjow! Don't kill the fallen angel!" Rossweise yelled out at him as Bambi walked up to them pulling out her gloved hand.

"So, is this what a fallen angel from what Rossweise told us?" Bambi said as pulled the man hat off his head and tossed it to the side getting a better look at him.

"The fucker fits the description of one." Grimmjow stated with venom dripping from his words causing the man in his grasp to pale slightly as his grip tighten more on him as he lifted the man up from his feet using him as a shield from the two spear of lights approaching them, piercing his chest and arm he was dead instantly. Sighing to himself he dropped the man body to the side.

"DOHNASEEK!" Two voices screamed out, before appearing in front of them as Rossweise kneeled next to the fallen angel corpse dub, Dohnaseek.

"Don't bother Rossweise, the man dead." Bambi stated as she formed her bow again aiming at the two women that appeared before him.

"You killed Dohnaseek….YOU BASTARDS!" said the tall and buxom woman tossing her spear of light towards them only for it to be shot down by Bambi's arrow, and proceeding to be pinned by her wings from the volley of arrows shot at them.

"KALA-"The short, blonde fallen angel was silence by a kick to her head, knocking her to the floor only for her to be kicked again to a trunk by Grimmjow with a bored expression written on his face.

"First of all we didn't kill the fuck; second of all, will you fucking shut up." He said while burying his hand in his pockets looking at the shaking fallen angel before him. Rossweise stared at the duo knowing full well they were hiding their true power completely. 'If they are this strong just holding back, how is their power when they fully release?' she thought to herself looking between the two.

"Grimmjow, what should we do with them?" she asked with a sadistic answer already knowing what the answer is going to be.

"What you think, Valkyrie don't even think about stopping us, back in our world is kill or be killed." Grimmjow said as he pulled his hand out charging a crimson cero at the downed fallen angel before him, while Bambi gather an orb of her reishi in the palm of her. Rossweise looked at the two raising her hand to her face, she advert her eyes from their sadistic smile.

"Cero!"

"Explode!"

Both their respective attack hit their target erasing the two being from existence, the only trace they were there was the massive amount of feathers gather on the floor below them. Grimmjow slowly walked towards the feathers picking them up, much to his liking he looked back to Rossweise who simply stared at the two.

"We did say our world was not the best, but we survived by this way, now get on point missy I want to sleep in a fucking bed tonight with no company." He said with a smirk on his face as Rossweise flushed a light shade of red of the prior night sleeping in his bed.

"U-uh… Very well, let us get moving" Rossweise said gaining her composure back much to Grimmjow liking who simply scowled at the action before burying his hand in his pocket.

"Better luck next time catnip." Bambi said teasing the male as she walked passed him catching up to Rossweise leaving him to growl and follow behind her.

(Line break)

While the trio kept walking through the bustling streets of Kuoh, the latter finally realize none of them had any of the local currency to be able to afford a place to sleep, with Grimmjow and Bambi's plan of blowing a hole up in the side of a building to achieve their goal in getting a place to sleep, only for it to be shut down by Rossweise.

"For the last time you two, we are not blowing a hole in the side of a building for a room!" Rossweise screamed at the two as they leaned against sighing at her response.

"Then what do you suggest? You two being hookers in the corner of the streets?" Grimmjow said with a smirk written in his face at the two women look at him. "Please it's not like anyone would pay to have sex with you two anyway." He said looking to the side at the two girls fuming at him.

"ARGH, if you suggesting being a hooker why don't you be one yourself, pretty sure there will be a girl tempted to fuck you in the ass!" Bambi shot back at him her right eye twitching in annoyance.

"Grimmjow why don't you go find a local job as a stripper then." Rossweise said having enough of his antics.

"Fuck off, you both are stuck with me in this shit hole anyway, I can't even up a garganta to Hueco Mundo. If I could my palace could have been intact." Grimmjow only said to be interrupted by Bambi laughter and Rossweise face.

"Garganta?" Rossweise asked not knowing what it is.

"A dimensional rip he can open, but if he thinks his palace is intact he forgot who blew it up.' Bambi said as she kept laughing as the realization donned upon Grimmjow, remembering that Bambi blew his palace up during the invasion.

"Ugh fuck it, I will be right back going to go check on the corpse of the fallen angel, maybe he had some money." Grimmjow said before disappearing in a burst of sonido, leaving the two girls alone.

"Kinda feels like we are hookers Rossweise, the two of us girl in a alley way." Bambi said with a frown on her face missing her home.

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't bring us here during the day, Lord Odin gave me the coordinates later than I had hoped." Rossweise said with the same frown written on her face.

A few moments of silence passed between them as they simply stared at the night sky, till Grimmjow appeared before them waving a wallet in front of their faces.

"Let's find a hotel or a motel, whatever the hell we can afford with this scumbag money." Grimmjow said as he walked pass the two girls into the streets shoving the wallet in his back pocket. The two girls simply looked at him shrugging their shoulders and followed behind him.

(Line break)

When they finally manage to find a hotel they seemed to be tired, the worst part only one room was available with one bed, and no spare beds could be provided to them, and when they were going to turn it down, the heavy downfall of rain said otherwise causing the m to take the room and for the hotel manager telling them to keep quiet causing the trio to flush a light shade of red, for Grimmjow being even more surprising.

"Oi, I don't care if it one bed, I went back and I got the wallet, you two figure it out." He said as he started to undo his jacket and tossing his shirt to the side revealing his build, and finally keeping off his boots and laying in the middle of the bed pulling one of the many pillows over his head.

"Well Bambi, its only for one night that we have to sleep in the same bed with him." Rossweise said, her face a shade of pink matching the ribbons on her hair as she undid her jacket and pulled her shoes off laying to one side of Grimmjow wishing for the night to go by fast. Bambi stared in embarrassment, knowing she is going to sleep in the same bed of her former enemy. Sighing in defeat she undid her jacket and her boots and laid on the other side of Grimmjow.

"Touch me in your sleep, and I will gut like a fish cat nip" Was all Bambi said only getting a grunt from a response, as her face was burning red, the same could be said to Rossweise. But the latter did not know under the covered face of Grimmjow the man was also blushing with them, hoping the night could go by fucking fast in his words.

 **A/N: And that is it for this chapter, I had some delay since my laptop had to go be sent in for repair and I had to type this in my phone word office so it took some time, but hopefully it is enough for you guys and girls. The reason for them being attacked by the fallen angels, is cause of Grimmjow, since hollows release a evil aura such as devils it was easy for them to confuse him for a devil hence he was a called a devil during the encounter. Read and review, hope you enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Get…Off of... Me

Since the trio forgot to close their hotel room's window, the sunlight had no problem at all seeping in landing on all of them, but what sucked the most for them was Bambi woke up before the rest of them even came close. Tilting her head up from her "pillow", she suddenly turns to the deepest shade of red as she realized her position. Grimmjow kept his word of not touching her, as his arms were covering his face, but she was hugging his body tightly along with Rossweise. Sitting up abruptly she grabbed a pillow nearby and swung it down at Grimmjow sleeping form.

"GRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMJOW!" Bambi yelled in anger as she slammed the pillow multiple times on him, waking him up suddenly along with Rossweise.

"C-can.. Agh.. Fucking…. STOP" He yelled grabbing her pillow and smacking her with it, only to be interrupted by Rosswiese giggling.

"If I hadn't spent the two days with you guys, I would assume you are a couple." Rosswiese said with a smirk, as the two looked at her with their eyes twitching both of them pointing fingers at each other.

"YOU THINK I WOULD GO OUT WITH THIS BITCH?!" The two said in unison causing Rossweise to laugh, enjoying the freedom she has now since she doesn't work under Odin anymore and can express herself a bit more.

"Well you two settle down now, I am going to take advantage and shower while we have this roof above our head because I don't know when we will get another building." She said with a smirk leaving the two in the room alone as she locked the door and began to undress herself, placing her clothes on the counter before stepping into the shower. Slowly turning the handle for warm water she began to collect her thoughts.

'Odin wanted me to bring them here, but for what reason?' She thought to herself raising her face to face the shower head letting the water trickle down her body.

'But first thing first, even if we are stories to mortal we still need work here.' She sighed to herself before she began washing her hair. Pulling out whatever dirt stayed inside of her hair from last night fight. After a few minutes of standing inside, she stepped outside and dried herself before getting dressed. Finally stepping out of the shower she was surprised that they hadn't destroyed the room while she was taking a shower.

"I expected this to be a bigger mess." Rossweise said looking between the two with a smirk, as she could feel the tension between the two.

"Well I'm gonna go take a showe-" Bambi really never finished her sentences, as she formed her bow aiming at a man that appeared in the room while Grimmjow had Pantera by his neck, and Rossweise having multiple magic circle aimed at him.

"Another fallen? I'm getting the same vibe as last night." Grimmjow said with a snarl with the man carefree expression.

"You know this isn't the way you are suppose to great guest that has a couple of offers for you." The man said lazily. Rossweise began to look at the man feature seeing if he could tell something of him, his vibe doesn't feel the same as the other. Appearing to be in his twenties, black hair, golden bangs, with a goatee. 'Hmm... isn't h-'

"I know I just got here, but can you tell the valkyrie without a boyfriend to stop checking me out?" He said carelessly causing Rossweise to blush.

"Shut up!'

Chuckling at her response he placed his finger on the tip of Pantera staring down into Grimmjow's eyes.

"The name is Azazel, I am the leader of the fallen angels." Azazel stated causing them to widen their eyes expect for Grimmjow who just snickered at him.

"Before we go on can you put the weapons away, I am not here for revenge, I have some form of a trade for you." He stated as he looked between the three figures in the room.

"What kind of trade are you talking about Azazel?" Rossweise asked as she made her magic circle vanish, gesturing for her companions to sheath their weapons, Reluctantly they put their weapons away and stepped back from him, Grimmjow leaning against the wall, Bambi sitting on the bed both looking at the man.

"Well now since the hostility is gone, I want you three to be in charge of a specific fallen angel, her orders were to watch a child which the possession a sacred gear that can be dangerous to him if it awakens now, if she kills the boy you can do whatever you want with her." Azazel stated as he sat down in a chair leaning forward holding his head up with his right arm.

"What do we get in return for babysitting?" Bambi asked looking at the man, as he reached his hand into the air pulling out a small box.

"This is what you get, this set only has nine in existen and I manage to snag one for myself." Azazel stated as he opened the box revealing a only the white portion of chest pieces complete.

"Chess pieces? We are gonna babysit for fucking chess pieces?! ARE YOU KI-" Grimmjow roared before Rossweise smacked him in the head, causing Pantera to roar with laughter in his head while he growled.

"Use your senses and feel they aren't normal pieces. Are they evil pieces?" Rossweise asked curiously, knowing the Devils made a system to refill their population after the great war between the three factions.

"Why yes, from what your previous boss told me, these two aren't from this world so I am curious to what they can do, and seeing how they killed three fallen angel in the span of four mins, I want to see

what they can handle." Azazel said looking between the three people in the room, now knowing Odin told Azazel their location.

'So this is why he wanted me to bring them here.' Sighing to herself she looked at the two.

"What do you two think?" Rossweise asked the duo.

"Besides we are being guinea pigs, I still don't know what those chest pieces are." Grimmjow said glaring at Azazel who kept his same demeanor.

"Good thing you asked, Evil pieces are a way to turn beings into Devils, normally they don't come with a king, but mine does. Each piece providing a certain ability, the king and queen being the strongest, while the rest are on par with one another. " Azazel said with a sly smile as the two newcomers to this world eyes widen in disbelief.

"Are we gonna be your servants?" Bambi asked already enjoying her freedom from Yhwach as Rossweise is enjoying her freedom from Odin and his constant teasing.

"No, once I hand you the pieces over, you can do whatever you want but keep your end of the deal." Azazel said as he walked up to Rossweise handing her the box with the pieces before disappearing via magic circle.

"Enjoy kiddos." Was all he said as the room was filled with the sound of sonido and of Hirenkyaku as they both grabbed pieces from the board before disappearing once again. Rossweise looked at the chess pieces noticing the king and queen pieces gone.

"Wait! Don't, we don't know what it can do to you two!" Rossweise said to the two stopping them before they activated the pieces unknowingly, walking to both of them she grabbed the pieces forcefully from their hands putting them in the box, only for an image to slip out of it. Picking up the image, she looked at it seeing a young but attractive woman with violet eyes, black hair reaching down to her hips, a slender body.

"Well, at least I know who we are babysitting now." She stated tossing the photo toward grimmjow who read the back before tossing the photo away toward Bambi yelling about puking. Rossweise looking between the two, Bambi snickering at his dismay as Azazel had left a message for the girls saying to call them only for Grimmjow to think it was for him.

(A few hours prior)

Azazel sat leaning in his chair resting his arms on his desk waiting for whatever important call Odin had for him. After a few minutes had passed he sighed in defeat being tricked by the Norse god, only for a screen to pop up before him revealing Odin's face.

"Excuse the delay Azazel, I had a bit of difficulty finding another body guard for myself." Odin stated sighing in a over exaggerated matter that put most teenage girls to shame, he sat up in his chair.

"So what is so important that you had to personally contact myself? And what the hell happened to your guard?" Azazel asked, question running through his head at the Norse gods action.

"You mean the valkyrie without a boyfriend? I fired her yesterday before sending her off to Kuoh, Japan, and for the reason I called you, You are a man of research and knowledge, aren't you not?" Odin asked. Azazel sighed before answering.

"Yes of course what do you expect of me old friend?" He asked with a sly smile forming in his face as odin grin began to form.

"Two know beings have enter the field, with abilities that I say could rival anyone if given the potential. I want you to give them that potential. The Devils have formed a system called the Evil pieces a while back, I manage to be able to obtain a unique set of it." Odin said as a black box appeared before Azazel causing the man to look into it in curiosity. Seeing a full white set of chess pieces what told out the more was the king piece in the center.

"I take it the king piece isn't suppose to be here?" Azazel asked as he took out the piece inspecting it, while Odin chuckled knowing full well his friend figure out what is so unique to the set.

"When the Devils made the evil piece system, I had someone steal the very first batch that came to release which handed out the king piece. The King piece enhances someone power but us gods cannot use it." Odin said causing Azazel to show a displeased face.

"So this is worthless to most of us then."

"Yes, but I know who can use this power for the sake of the good in this world, and if he doesn't we can beat him into submission, us both." Odin said with a smile as Azazel leaned back in his chair contemplating his friend thoughts.

"Alright, who is he?" He asked wanting to know who is the man he spoke of, only for an image of Grimmjow, Bambietta, and Rossweise bickering between each other. Azazel looked at the the man for a bit, sighing he approved of his friend choice and dismissed Odin from his view.

"Let's see if he really is worth it." Azazel said as an image of Raynare and Issei Hyoudou showed up in front of him. "Knowing she will screw up badly on this, how would he respond to this." Azazel asked himself before sending the images off and looking at the chess pieces placing the King piece back inside, and closing the box shut.

 **A/N: Ugh this is the third time by now, I really should check before I post so it doesn't screw up with me anymore, anyway R &R or do whatever you want.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I hate you Azazel

"I fucking hate Azazel. Why are even stalking this chick and idiot anyway?" Grimmjow asked in annoyance. Since the encounter with Azazel the trio set out to look for Raynare and Issei. After a while they seemed to be lost in Kuoh, having no basic understanding for the town lay out. They sat down in a public bench with a map they manage to find, much to Rossweise looking, scratching out the areas they have checked out with no sight of the two, only for Bambi to tap Rossweise shoulder pointing out the two walking to the park in the late evening.

"Will you shut it Grimm." Bambi muttered in annoyance as both of them were in the tree branches while Rossweise stayed to the floor.

"I'm surprised the three can hold so much weight from you two." Rossweise said as she kept her eyes on Raynare and Issei.

"You calling us fat?" they both said with a growl.

"No, just your ego~" she said with a soft smile and softly kept walking to keep the duo in her line of sight.

Much to their annoyance they walked to the next set of branches after having places a reishi floor beneath themselves, still grateful their soul chains can produce it for them. Settling down in their new line of sight at the pair, a voice came out into Grimmjow's mind.

 **"Master, those evil pieces from earlier, I don't know what they will do to us, we haven't even seen the effect of it."** Pantera said with a worried tone, knowing full well whatever happens to Grimmjow also hurts him as they are both the same being.

'Doesn't matter, we trained for 3 years in Hueco Mundo, we can endure it.' Grimmjow replied back to his sword who replied in a grunt as he narrowed his eyes on the kid.

"This is a total waste of time, she not killing him." Grimmjow said with a hint of boredom as he leaned against the tree trunk.

As he mutters those words Raynare world echoed through the woods.

"Will you die for me?" Raynare said as her form changes completely. She seemingly grew taller, her eyes also taking a darker tone. Her clothes on the under hand change to a black, straps which they assumed to be leather around her breast, a thong like piece was held around her hips by three thin straps, a glove that ran right up her arms with small chains hanging from them, the shoulder guard she held three large spikes on her right shoulder, and donning black thigh-high hell boots.

"What kind of clo-"Bambi never finished her words as the spear of light already pierced Issei's abdomen, all three of their eyes widen in shock, bursting into a sprint, leaving their place to arrive at Issei's body.

"If you want someone to blame then blame him, he is the one who gave you the sacred gear." Raynare said with a sickening smile before disappearing via magic circle.

"Fucking bird bitch." Grimmjow mutters as he kneeled next to Issei's body checking his pulse, only to feel it dwindle beneath his finger tip. Looking up to the two female before him, he shake his head knowing the kid wouldn't make it.

"Great… Just fucking great our first job here and we fucked up!" Bambi growled in full hatred toward the place Raynare sat at.

"All we can do is hope he will be accepted back into the reincarnation cycle." Rossweise said trying to lighten the mood even if a frown adorned her face. As Grimmjow stood up from his kneeling position a bright light engulf the three of them, shielding their eyes as a crimson red magic circle appeared before them, a figure stepping out of the bright light.

"So you are the one to call me here." She said to herself, noticing the slip of paper in Issei's grasp.

"Who the hell are you?" Grimmjow asked her, eyeing her down. 'With the get up she has on looks she also a school girl, but her aura feels worst than those angels.' Grimmjow thought to himself narrowing his eyes.

"No point in hiding it, I am Rias Gremory, and I am a devil." She said calmly as she walked over to Issei's body summoning her evil pieces, more specifically her pawns.

"Grimm isn't that what we have?" Bambi said in a hushed tone to Grimmjow only for him to nod. Overhearing there whisper thanks to her heighten senses as a devil.

"You are in possession of evil pieces? How?" Rias asked in a surprised tone since evil pieces are only handed out to high-class devils.

"Doesn't matter Miss Gremory, you have someone dying beneath you though." Rossweise pointed out trying to change the subject, causing Rias to become fluster as he was taking her pawns one by one, and totaling up to eight pawns inside of him.

"There… I command thee Issei Hyoudou, on my name Rias Gremory, Become my servant and once more return thy soul to this land and become a devil. Thou shall lead a new life with great joy as my Pawn!", the three of them watched with curiosity but the thought that ran in their head was, 'Do we really have to say that?'

The wound in Issei's stomach began to seal up causing Rias to smile at her handiwork before pointing at Grimmjow. "I need you to carry him."

"Say what now? Look lady I don't know who the hell you are but if you think you can order me around like a dog then I am going-" Bambi slammed her fist onto his head and glared at him.

"You heard the lady Grimm, you gotta carry him." Bambi said with a smirk as she stood behind Rossweise who only smiled at him.

"Why am I doing a devils work? We aren't even getting paid for this." Grimmjow said in annoyance as he hoisted Issei over his shoulder.

"If you are worried about payment, I can offer you whatever you want that is in my grasp." Rias said calmly as she watch them from a few feet away after Grimmjow sudden rant feeling a shift in power from him as the man stared her down while holding Issei over his shoulder.

'That power, it feels more heavy than what I have felt from any other devil, maybe not from Onii-Chan.' Rias thought to herself trying to gauge their powers

"How about a place to stay for a while?" Rossweise asked while the offer was still up for negotiation, breaking Rias out of her thoughts.

"Hmm.." she tapped her finger against her chin thinking of where she can place them.

"There a school nearby called Kuoh Academy, it has a club house for my club, it should suite you for the days you need." Rias offered them, "But you need to bring him to his home." She said while pointing to Issei unconscious form. Both Rossweise, and Bambi looked toward Grimmjow, their eyes seemingly burning into his very soul causing him to growl in annoyance.

"Fuck it, fine, where does the kid live?"

(Line break)

After leaving Issei inside of his home with Rias, the three set out to Kuoh academy after receiving a key to the club house.

"So the club house is basically a house really?" Bambi asked to no one in particular as the approached the building.

"Well, she did say it will provide us with what we need for now." Rossweise said as she unlocked the door and headed inside only for the other two to follow after. Grimmjow dropped himself onto the couch, looking at Rossweise direction.

"I'm' taking the risk with pieces, I don't care if you two are with me or not, we let a kid die today. Wasn't even a fair fight for the kid." Grimmjow said in a bitter tone.

"Will you look at that Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez getting soft on us? Has hell frozen over?" Bambi said with a smile.

"The kid didn't die an honorable death, it's better to die fighting, that how my fraccions went out." He muttered as he grab the boxes from Rossweise much to her complain, pulling out the king piece.

"Well I am not letting you go on the crazy boat alone Grimm." Bambi said as she pulled out a queen piece from the box, the two looked at Rossweise.

"You with us Valkyrie?" Grimmjow said tossing a smirk at her.

"Come on Rossweise, pick what you want." Bambi said trying to persuade her new friend.

"Fine…" She said giving up and pulling out her rook piece from the box.

"Ready when you two are." Grimmjow said as he held the pieces against his chest, as Bambi and Rossweise did the same. Rossweise opened her eyes only to notice a few difference with her sense and the addition of wings to her body, but what stood out the most was the screaming coming from her two companions who were sprawled out on the floor, clutching their chest.

Kneeling next to both of them, she began to channel her magical power into them, which seemingly began to calm down their screaming as the latter began to rise, their wings sprouting out from their backs but this cause great confusion for her as her wings were black but theirs weren't at all.

Grimmjow didn't have one pair of wings, he contain five pairs of bone white devil wings sprouting from his back, while Bambi on the under hand contained 3 pairs of wings but not of the same material as theirs, here seemed to be made out of energy itself taking a light blue hue.

"Fuck that was painful… You look like you are in Vollstandig." Grimmjow said as he stretched his arms out, as his wings extended themselves also.

"Too bad I can use Vollstandig anymore." Bmabi said with a sigh as she began to look at her wings.

"Hey Rossweise, thanks, you might of actually saved us both yet again." Grimmjow said to her causing her to blush because this seemed to be the first time he called her by her actual name than her nickname.

"No worries, just doing what is right." She said with a soft smile as they all made their wings dissipate.

Sighing to himself he sat down on the couch once again, waiting for Pantera to call out to him but to no response.

"I'm going to sleep, see you guys in the morning." Bambi laid herself on the couch across from Grimmjow and pulled her cap down covering her face.

"Guess we could use some rest, question is, and what are we eating tomorrow?" Rossweise asked to Grimmjow, who simply shrugged.

"One problem at the time Rossweise, no go to sleep I'm too tired to think."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Yin and Yang

When one thinks of sleeping through the night, is their mind and body getting rest, well for Grimmjow it didn't seem like that at all. Before him stood Pantera, and she wasn't exactly pleased with his master choice.

" **Do you have any clue of what you have done to us?!"** She growled at him, launching herself towards Grimmjow only for him to jump to the side.

"Well the new look suits you, was getting bored of all the fur on you" He smirked at her before avoiding the blade swinging down him. Pantera cold icy blue eyes glared Grimmjow, as if she was trying to burn a hole threw him. Though Pantera old look represented a white panther, her new appearance didn't. Her long white hair reaches her mid back, with a slender body, appearing if she was in her early twenties, but what annoyed her the most was the 5 pair of bone white wings sprouting out of her back. Wearing a bone white kimono with small sleeves, the lower dress being much shorter reaching to her knees, a blue obi holding it all together.

" **Do you think I like this new look?! How am I supposed to live with that fucking giant chess piece in my jungle?!"** She pointed to the mountain size King chess piece, only to her a whistle coming from Grimmjow.

"Look bitch, we both want to kill anyone who looks down upon us, we want more power and I got us more power. Now quiet your complaining because I hate those eyes of yours!" Grimmjow yelled before swinging his own sword at her, only for it to be parried by her.

" **You hate being looked down; how do you think I feel without giving my consent for this!"** She yelled pushing him back against a tree, her blade lock with his **.**

"Stop thinking you own me; you are fucking part of me!" He yelled at her before head butting her, causing her grip on her sword to loosen. Taking advantage, he swung the hilt of his sword upwards knocking her sword out of her hand, only for him to then grab her sword with his.

"It's over." He said with a smirk only for it to drop as he saw the buildup of a crimson cero in her hand being formed and fired at him. The explosion launched dirt and debris from the nearby terrain, revealing Grimmjow's tattered form cover in burns panting heavily, the remainder of his jacket seemed to be the one remaining sleeve on his left arm.

" **Still as brilliant as ever in combat, firing a last minute cero to weaken the damage."** Pantera said with a smile as she walked towards him as he shifts both swords towards her.

"Are you done venting?" Grimmjow asked in annoyance to the searing pain in his torso.

" **Considering my master turned us both into devils, and didn't let me have a say.** " She taps her chin with her fingers with a thoughtful look before using sonido, landing a kick to his side, sending his body skidding across the terrain.

" **Not even close!** " Pantera yelled causing Grimmjow to smirk before doing sonido himself, appearing right before her, slashing both swords downward. Only for her to side step to the side, grabbing her blade bare handed yanking it out of his grip.

"Back to square one… Bring it Pantera!" Grimmjow yelled before rushing forward swinging his blade in an angel only for it to be parried by her. The fight seemingly went on for the rest of the night in Grimmjow's inner world.

( Line break )

Grimmjow sleeping form stirred awake from his position on the couch he had been laying in all night, stretching slightly he pulled the stiffness out of his muscle. Yawning he began to scan the room seeing Bambi and Rossweise decided to share the large couch in the room with one another, both seemingly peacefully asleep, their arms hanging limply towards the ground.

'Seems peaceful when they are both asleep…. I hate.' He thought to himself.

' **So the ruckus between us two wasn't enough, hmph…'** Pantera said to him, making him chuckle, even if she was his basic instinct she still acted as a woman, their fight seemed to end when he managed to get one slash through her defense ripping her kimono, exposing her breast much to his delight, she turned tail and ran.

'You still wuss out like a bitch and ran.' He said as he stood up and began to check the rest of the building lent to them.

' **You have your body exposed and tell me how that feels in a fight.** ' Pantera muttered leaning against the King chess piece, sitting all the way at the top. Even if she hated the fact they are devils now, she couldn't but help and enjoy the view she has now of the endless jungle.

'You think I would care if my body got exposed.' He shouts back at her once he figured how to open the fridge and pulled out a jug of milk, and began to try to figure how to open it.

' **Alright, next time I will aim for your groin and see how you like it asshole.'** She shot back at him causing the man to slightly pale before grabbing Pantera and slicing the top of the jug off.

'Don't you fucking aim there you bitch.' He muttered as he poured the milk into a cup and began chugging it down, while looking through the cabinets for food. With Pantera maniacal laughter roaring in his head now, he only knew it was a matter of time before she claimed vengeance on him tonight. Sighing to himself he found one cabinet that finally contained what he believed to be food. He then began to pull the box out and shake it slightly hearing something inside the box before he felt a shift of power as the room began to shake slightly.

'Oh this has to good.' He said to himself before bursting in sonido out of the room towards the power spike. The two girls in the room began to shift in their sleep, coming awake. Both of them began to stretch their arms out yawning.

"Morning Bambi." Rossweise said as she began to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning Rossweise." Bambi said as she covered her mouth from another yawn attempting to come out. They both began to scan the room and noticed something was missing, and by something they both notice their electric blue haired friend is missing.

"Where did he go?!" Rossweise yelled looking about the room as Bambi stood up and exploring the building, and finally coming across the slice open jug of mix and box of cereal in the kitchen.

"Well looks like kitty ate and ran." Bambi said as she looked at the mess in the kitchen, as Rossweise made her way to her and looking at the mess sighing to herself.

"But where did he go?" Her questioned seemed to be answer as they felt a tremor of power spike throughout the room.

"Knowing kitty, wherever that power is." Bambi said as she began to pour herself a glass of milk herself and for Rossweise.

"Shouldn't we go help him?" Rossweise asked taking the cup and thanking her as she began to drink it along with her.

"Nah, I say he is fine." Bambi finished her sentence with a smile.

( Line Break)

With his burst of sonido out of the room, he began to munch the handful of cereal he had in his hand as he began his approach to the source of power.

' **Battle maniac.** ' Pantera said causing him to snicker.

'Shut up you sadist.' He shot back as he kept up his burst of sonido.

Finally, he arrived to the very outskirts of Kuoh noticing a white mist above his head before it suddenly began to glow a bright white, flowing into a stream of energy before bursting into lighting and fire into two girls before him, only for the sound of clatter to be heard as two objects fell onto the floor.

'This mist, it was the same with me two days ago, they are arrancars…' Grimmjow thought to himself, even if he wanted to rule everyone, he was somewhat grateful more of his species survived. Walking forward he began to notice their features.

Appearing to be twins from what he could guess, as they were almost identical in appearance. One having short red hair, while the other had long blue hair which are held apart by two pig tails. Even sporting the same outfit being a remainder of the arrancar uniform. A sleeveless white jacket, elbow-length gloves, both sporting white bracelets on each wrist, sock looking stockings, and black high heeled Arrancar-themed boots, with short schoolgirl-themed skirts. The skirt, stocking, gloves represent their same hair color.

"Seems Kusaka has failed Yang.'" The red hair girl spoke as she told up and patting her head, her eyes went wide when she felt no mask fragment.

"He deserved it for betraying us Yin." The blue hair girl said, now dubbed Yang spoke and her eyes went wide when she saw her sister not containing a mask fragment anymore only for her to go wide when she didn't feel hers either. Finally, sighing to himself he appeared before them causing the both of them to grab their weapons from the floor, Yin sword bursting into flame and Yin whip cackling with electricity.

"First person you see and you draw your weapons" Grimmjow said as he looked down towards them. This instantly cause them to panic as they began to recognize Grimmjow, since the last time they left Hueco Mundo was during Aizen rein.

'Did they send him to kill us for leaving Aizen?' Yang thought to herself, clenching her whip harder.

'No, it can't be right, they wouldn't care, we weren't Espadas.' Yin thought to herself as she kept her guard up, staring down Grimmjow whose grin widen more.

"So it seems you two recognize me." Grimmjow said as he took a few steps closer, this caused the twins to look at each other and nod before Yin launcher herself forward swinging her fiery blade down, while Yang lashed her whip out, wrapping itself around his right arm before shocking him. He tilted his head back and letting out a scream.

"You are wide open!" Yin yelled out as her blade was about to connect to him only for it to be stopped by his bare hand. Causing her eyes to widen in shock.

"You two failed at gauging your power to mine." He muttered as he extinguishes the flames of her sword with his hand sending her crashing down to the floor below him. He wrapped his right arm more with the electric whip and pulled Yang to him, hitting her in her stomach with his fist.

"A whip a dangerous weapon, you should be careful." Grimmjow said as he collected Yin's sword in his hand, and Yang's whip. Both of them began to shake in fear, knowing full well if an Arrancar betrayed Aizen, the punishment was death. He kneeled down before them his grin gone, knowing the fight was over.

"I got a proposition for you two." He said as he looks down upon their trembling forms. Both of them looked up at him.

"W-what is it?" They both manage to muttered as his gaze was crumbling their defenses.

"You both will serve me no matter the cost in exchange I don't kill you both for not being a great fight." Grimmjow said as both of them stared back into his own eyes.

"How will we know you aren't lying like our last master." Yang asked, building up enough courage to ask the aspect of destruction before them.

"A king always needs servants, besides… we are the last three Arrancars or better said were." Grimmjow said.

"What do you mean were?" Yin asked this time out of curiosity.

"This world isn't ours, we are here for different reasons, but this world finally made us whole, this is why our mask and holes are gone." Grimmjow said as he stood up before them, letting the information sink in. Both of them began to speak in hush whisper before him, which in all sense didn't help them as he heard most of their conversation.

"Grimmjow-sama… we accept your terms" Both of them said, standing up before him and bowing, causing him to snicker.

"Don't you start with the Sama crap, Grimmjow just fine, here I can't have you two defenseless." He tossed their weapons back to them, causing them to place their weapons by their hips and tense once they realize he was walking away from them, only for them to chase after him.

"Grimmjow-sama wait for us!" they both yelled in unison.

"Stop with the Sama crap!"

 **A/N: So I finally got my laptop back, so writing stories should be much easier than it was before, and for yin and yang being introduce to the story, I started watching the bleach movies again and I felt that these two weren't really developed at all in the movie, so I can build up from that slate with them and the reason behind both of them being alive can be explained by the Oin, since it can manipulate dimension (Ex: time, space, matter), so by the random thing called the Author want that to happen they came to be in the story through a tremor of power.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Stop getting more people damn it Grimm!

"Are you freaking kidding me? More of them?!" Bambi yelled out in frustration when Grimmjow came back with the two former arrancars tailing behind him, both having their weapon drawn out of instinct seeing the Quincy before them.

"Lower your damn weapons, she with me you idiots." Grimmjow said with a tired sigh as he sat down on the couch after the twins sheathe their weapons but still glaring at Bambi with hatred.

"Our apologies Grimmjow-sama." They both said in unison before bowing causing the man to groan.

"Can you fucking cut stop with the sama crap."

"I thought you liked them loyal." Bambi said with a smirk as she laid back against the couch across of him.

"Says the woman that cuts any guy in half after saying she wants to scratch her itch." Grimmjow said with a smirk as he leaned forward. "And for crying out loud you two can fucking act normal, don't be Tosen around me."

Yin and Yang looked at each other then back to Grimmjow before deciding to sit on the couch, both of them on either side of him leaning against the arm rest.

"You know; I have no clue what Rossweise is going to say when she sees this." Bambi said while cupping her chin in deep thought. "On the other hand who the hell are those two?"

"Well, when Aizen was making the arrancars he tried making elemental versions of them, these two are successful products of them, though they didn't reach the Espada level in raw power." Grimmjow said while scratching the back of his head, hitting both their shoulders. "Oi, introduce yourself."

"My name is Yin." Spoke the red headed girl before her twin sister spoke.

"Yang." Spoke the blue haired girl before going back staring off into space.

"Rude bunch you have here." Bambi said with a huff.

"We don't speak with someone who eradicates our kind." Yin finally said breaking her composure looking back at Bambi.

"Well give me some credit I didn't explode you when walked into the room." Bambi said with a bored look on her face.

"Alright you ticking time bomb, say your name to them." Grimmjow said with closed eyes as he leaned his back with his eyes closed. With a mental sigh she put on her biggest smile she could.

"The name is Bambietta Basterbine, former Strenritter E." Bambi said while looking at the two females by Grimmjow side.

"Strenritter?" They both said in unison looking at her in confusing to what that is.

"Star knight is the translation to it, but I was an elite soldier for the Vandreich, which was a Quincy army, you could toss that out the window cause this realm is different from ours." The twins nodded in understatement before turning their faces away from her causing Bambi to sigh considering she was trying her best to be nice to the two, guess that bond is going to take longer to build, unlike her and Grimmjow bond which was forged through the rebellion against Yhwach. Her thoughts were broken from Grimmjow snapping his finger in front of her.

"Thought I was going have to burn a cero through you to get your attention." The thought of that seem to relieve the twins of having the Quincy exterminated. "Do you know where the Valkyrie went?"

"Don't know, think she went to find Rias last night something about us being illegal Devils or something." Bambi said to Grimmjow getting the attentions of the twins.

"Heh, well the more of us there are, the more people we will kill then." He stated with a psychotic grin before grabbing the box containing the Evil pieces.

"Grimm you aren't serious; you know what happened to us yesterday doing that!" Bambi shouted at him slamming her hands on the table causing the twins to tense up.

"Doesn't matter, we need more power in our grasp, and this seems to be the only way." He pulled out the two knights and looked at the twins.

"Grimmjow-Sama, what exactly do you mean by illegal Devils." Yang asked looking at the chess pieces curiously. Screaming internally at the words he told them to never say, he began to explain the how they would be turned into devils which would grant them a power boost, but at the same time they aren't really legal devils since they are not part of that society.

"So we both would become devils with the characteristic of a knight which is speed?' Yin asked the two current devils in the room studying the Knight piece in her hand.

"Pretty much, there really not much else to say expect it going to be painful for you two." Bambi said before Grimmjow threw his two cents in.

"And your inner hollow is going to be pretty damn pissed, considering it took a whole night of fighting to calm Pantera down." He said with a grin causing the twins to shudder having to fight their inner hollows for that long or even worse. The two began to look at each other almost as if they were speaking to each other mentally before turning to face them.

"We both did agree our loyalty to Grimmjow-Sama." Yin said while clenching the knight piece in her hand.

"Even if it painful we will complete the task at hand." Yang said while claiming her knight piece from the box looking back to Bambi and Grimmjow who only gave nods of approval to them before they both took a deep breath and pressing the chess pieces against their chest. The burning sensation began coursing through their body and their screams filled the air. Both Grimmjow and Bambi grabbed their hands and began pumping their reishi to them, calming their screams to a steady halt.

Regaining their composure, the first thing they felt that was strange with them was the added extension to their very body being the two pair of bone white devil wings sprouting from their back, the only difference being Yin contain red fiery veins coursing through her wings, while Yang contain bright blue veins coursing through her wings, each representing their elements.

"This is going to take a while to get use to this." Both the twins said only for them to get interrupted by Rossweise.

"Use to what?" Rossweise asked before looking at the two new devils in the room and back to Grimmjow and Bambi who both seemed to be arguing with one another. "You two didn't? You did not just turn two more people into devils!" She screeched before storming up to both of them only for Bambi to hide behind Grimmjow.

"So what if we did?" Grimmjow said looking down to Rossweise.

"You screwed us over even more, the only way for us to be even safe is if we get adopted into a devil clan." Rossweise sated while pacing back and forth between the room.

"And you know this how?" Bambi asked rolling her wrist to get an answer out.

"Rias Gremory was the one who gave me this answer."

"So the red head told you that and what, are you afraid of some old geezer being after us, look Rossweise if you are that afraid we can go back to wherever the hell we came from and I will beat up Odin a new shade of blue for his head." Grimmjow said as his smirk began to form "Or I can rip these devils a new asshole for even thinking of killing us." With that being said it sent down shivers down her spine along with everyone else in the room beside Bambi, who tended to share the same ideals as the man. Sighing to herself Rossweise slapped her hand against her forehead and sat down.

"Ugh… Just stay in this room and no more turning people into devils!" Rossweise said pointing at both Grimmjow and Bambi who snickered away and began whispering to one another.

"How many pieces we have left Grimm?" She asked in hush to her blue haired psychopathic friend.

"Get rid of the pieces we used, 1 rook, 2 bishops, and 8 pawns, so 11 pieces left." Grimmjow said subtracting the pieces in his head.

"Good!" Bambi said clasping her hands together before looking at Rossweise. "We both promise not to turn more people into devils, right Grimm." She began to nudge him with his elbow causing him to silently agree. Both Yin and Yang began to look at the trio outburst between each other, what surprised them the most was Grimmjow not lashing out against any of them.

'The last thing I remember he was the same as Yammy, he killed anyone he looked down on him.' Yin thought to herself before looking at her sister squeezing her shoulder, giving her a reassuring look at their choice causing both of them to smile, before the both of them stepped into the conversation.

"Excuse us, Rossweise right? My name is Yang."

"My name is Yin, we are twins" Yin stated, causing Bambi to point between the three.

"Hey! How come she gets a nicer introduction than mine?" Bambi pointed out causing the twins to look at her.

"Because you are a Quincy, and she simply is not a Quincy" Yang stated causing Bambi to deadpan and pull her cap off and smack both of them in the head causing Grimmjow to chuckle at their antics and Rossweise to hold back her giggling.

"Well it is nice to meet you, Yin and Yang." Rossweise said before bowing slightly before them causing both of them to stiffen.

"Yep, still acting like Tosen, do all of us a favor and get the stick out of your asses." Grimmjow said to the twins.

"Our apologies Grimmjow-Sama." Yang spoke those words causing the man to groan at said words. Sinking in his seat he looked back towards Rossweise.

"Oi, when did the red head say she would be here?"

"Most likely when the school day over, which should be in four hours." Rossweise said causing the man to sink in his seat even more fulling knowing the next four hours were going to be filled with complete and utter boredom. Scanning the club room, they were currently in, he stood up from his position and began checking the drawers.

"Grimm why are you creating a ruckus?" Bambi asked, her head leaning on top of a seat looking up at him with boredom written across her face.

"Something to do, we can't fight here or we destroy everything." Grimmjow said squatting down and began to look around the cabinet. After much searching he finally found a chess board with complete chess piece set.

"Well, anyone up for a game of chess?" He asked shaking the pieces in his hand.

(Line break)

After four hours of playing chess between the five of them mostly with Bambi winning most of the games with Grimmjow in two, Yin and Yang sitting on the sidelines watching the three playing trying to guess their moves, but sadly it seems Rossweise isn't really god at keeping herself composed, as her facial expression seemed to give away all her moves, letting Bambi or Grimmjow simply avoid her move and continue pressing her into a corner.

"For a Valkyrie, you can't seem to keep yourself calm at all." Yin said, pointing out her fatal flaw causing Rossweise to pout at her remark.

"I can't help myself!" Rossweise sated before she hanged her head in shame when Grimmjow placed a Rook in front of her king locking it in place with no escape.

"Checkmate." Grimmjow said flicking her king piece to the side as Rias enter the room followed behind by two people, causing Grimmjow to look at the twins gesturing them to calm down before looking back to the Rias.

"Didn't think you three would be fan of chess" Rias said as she looked at the current chess game that just finished, Rossweise's king piece being pinned by Grimmjow's king, queen and rook.

"Sadly under that dumb exterior, he has a mind of a tactical genius, but he still can't beat little 'ol me." Bambi said causing Grimmjow to growl at her.

"Well I am sure with time anyone can beat the odds against each other." Rias said to all of them. "Well I believe introductions are at hand, right?" She began to gesture to the two girls behind her.

"My name is Akeno Himejima, I am Rias Gremory Queen." Akeno said with a slight bow, seemingly a young beautiful woman with a voluptuous figure, with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands of hair sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Like the apparel that the other girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the customary school uniform, the only difference with black knee-high socks. Turning their attention to the young girl with white and hazel eyes, her hair having two bangs that brush past her shoulders, several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back of hair having a bob cut. Her head adorning a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair, wearing the same Kuoh uniform expect with no shoulder cape.

"Koneko, I am Rias Gremory Rook." Said the petite girl before bowing and settling down on a seat, unwrapping some chocolate and began to snack on them, looking at the new group of people in the room. Mostly sighing to themselves over how many times they have introduce each other they looked back to the girls and began introducing themselves but this time following their line much to Bambi and Rossweise internal protest of being called something belong to Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, I am the King." He said with a smirk as Bambi glared at the man.

"Bambietta Basterbine, I am Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Queen." Bambi said why sticking out the bird to Grimmjow causing Akeno and Rias to hold back a chuckle.

"Rossweise, I am Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Rook" Rossweise said bowing slightly before them.

"Yin, I am Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Knight." Yin said before bowing and her sister following suite.

"Yang, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Knight" Yang said bowing before them before Grimmjow mutter all three of them are all acting like Tosen.

"Is this all of your peerage Grimmjow-Sama?" Akeno asked looking between the 5 in the room.

"Yeah… Look Rias, we aren't exactly your average devils, we are kind of what you consider illegal." Grimmjow said looking at Rias facial expression, seeing she kept her same smile.

"Illegal, well with what Rossweise-san said, you receive the pieces from a fallen angel named Azazel?" Rias asked causing Grimmjow to turn and face Rossweise and mouth the words, 'You fucking told her that much?!' causing her to pale slightly.

"Azazel, I am going to kill him once I see him again... Yeah he did gives us the evil pieces over protecting that kid that got killed last night, but seeing he became a devil in your peerage I guess he is fine." He said why clasping his hand together, still hating himself over not being able to protect a single kid with all the power he contains coursing through his body.

"And we deeply appreciate you saving the boy's life." Rossweise said giving a slight bow "But we are hoping you could help us also, since we are not legal demon in the society we were hoping you could help us." Rossweise said while fiddling with her thumbs.

"Ara, ara, five illegal demons at our hands, hard to believe your luck sometimes president." Akeno said as she began to feel for their magical power, but stared most at Grimmjow, Ying, Yang and Bambietta whose power seemed to be denser than Rossweise. "Strong also mmm…" She held her hand to her mouth silently giggling to herself. Rias on the other hand had a thoughtful look written on her expression.

'Their power seems to be greater than my peerage, if I can somehow convince Otuu-chan and Onii-chan to allow them to merge into my peerage or adopt them into the clan, I can rid myself of my problems.' Rias thought to herself feeling the huge power gape between her group and theirs.

"I will see what I can do, but in the meantime I have a favor to ask of you." Rias said causing Grimmjow to groan before rolling his hand for her to continue. "Issei, the boy who was reincarnated as a devil last night, I want to keep him safe, considering he is worth more than 8 pawns, I need him protected, anyway you can help us?"

"Scratch my back and I will scratch yours, right? Yin, Yang you up to babysit the boy?" Grimmjow asked the twins who stared back at him simply shocked on how fast they were handed a task.

"Hai, we can watch over the boy, Grimmjow-Sama." The twins said in unison, before Rias raised her hand.

"Do be careful, Issei is dubbed one of the perverted trio in the school so d expect him to act weird around you two." Rias stated, causing the twins to pale slightly before looking back at their group.

"You can't kill the kid."

"Don't think about burning him either"

"Or shocking!" Grimmjow, Bambi, and Rossweise said causing the twins to slowly hate their mission before a blonde haired boy wearing the Kuoh uniform completely zipped up followed behind by Issei, who seemed to have multiple thoughts running through his head as he quickly began to glance at every girl present in the room before having a massive nose bleed.

"This is Yuuto Kiba, he is my knight." Rias said gesture to Kiba who simply waved at the group and offering his greeting to everyone. "Issei, everyone currently in this room is a devil, welcome to the club." Rias said before letting her wings don her back, everyone else follow suite expect the Grimmjow's group. Issei being completely surprised as wings sprouted out from his back suddenly before pointing to the wingless members in the room.

"How come they aren't releasing their wings?" Issei asked in confusing drawing the rest of the group attention. Bambi wanted to strangle Issei before Grimmjow began to speak.

"Remember when we said we aren't normal devils? The girls simply nodded only for the two boys to be confused, Grimmjow stood up from his position, letting his 5 pair of bone white wings to sprout out from his back. Causing their mouth to open wide in shock.

"So much keeping the cat in the bag." Bambi sprouted out her 3 pair of blue clear wings from her back being followed by Rossweise, Yin and Yang causing the group to stared at them widely.

"Ara, Ara this power truly is terrifying." Akeno mentioned only for Issei to gulp and nod. Finally composing themselves after they sealed their wings away, with everyone finally being seated, the tension began to rise in the room as a pregnant silence filled it.

"So you can see our predicament now Rias?" Rossweise asked looking at her in a hopeful way only for her to nod breaking her away from her thoughts.

"Yes, this complicates thing, but I will still see what I can do, do you think you can keep up your side of the agreement?" Rias asked fully knowing if the fallen angels tried to kill him once for being a danger, him being more of a danger as a devil.

"Yeah, if we don't, those two aren't going to live with just a slap to the wrist." Grimmjow stated

"What do you mean by agreement president?" Kiba asked trying to understand what is going on, only for Bambi to answer his question.

"Well blondie, these two are gonna be in charge of protecting him." She gestured to Yin and Yang while pointing to Issei, causing him to scream in joy internally of having the two girls near him, while both of them began to scream internally.

"What is the reason for them protecting me, President?" Issei asked out of confusing yet slightly with a bit of joy.

"You are worth too much to lose, besides I can't lose one of my lovely servants." Rias said with a small smile forming on her lips.

"Issei would you mind raising your left hand?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Idiot jut raise your left hand it isn't that hard." Bambi nearly shouted at Issei causing him to raise his left hand with a tremble.

"Grimmjow-San I would ask your peerage from refraining being mean to my cute servants." Rias said with a pout causing said man to glare at her.

"Prez, what up with my left hand anyway?"

"Usually when you have something of value it somewhere in your body, I can sense it on your left hand. Now concentrate." Rias said with her eyes closed as the boy struggled to figure out what was in his hand before Bambi stood up and grabbed his hand with her gloved hand as a grid like pattern appeared on her hand slowly transferring towards Issei hand causing the boy to tremble under her hand before a bright green light enveloped the room, revealing a small piece of Issei's sacred gear.

"What you do?" The boy asked looking up towards Bambi who let his hand go.

"I just jump started your ability by giving you some of my energy, it what Quincy specialize, we manipulate energy." Bambi stated as blue particles began to pull towards her as she pulled out a short ornamental sword out of thin air, pulling awe out of Issei.

"Thank you Bambi for helping my cute servant on his sacred gear, can you help in escorting him home?" Rias asked pulling a low growl out of Grimmjow as his hand was slowly pulling closer to Pantera hilt, Bambi catching sight of his movement began to look at him shaking her head hoping he would stop, and much to her joy he did with an annoyed expression written on his face.

"Yin, Yang you are only there to protect the kid, nothing more, understood?" Grimmjow stated, looking at the twins, hoping to end this negotiations quickly as possible

"Hai Grimmjow-Sama." They said before walking over to Issei waiting for him to leave the room. Only for him to look back towards Rias and waving before stepping out of the room followed by Yin and Yang.

(Line Break)

"So how long have you two been devils?" Issei asked trying to make conversation with the twins who seemingly walked side by side next to him. Most of the guys trying to figure out how did Issei not only walk with Rias to school but now is walking with the twins out of the school. The girls feeling pity for the two girls sending looks of sympathy towards them. Both the girls looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders in seeing no harm behind the simply question.

"We became devils today." Yin said cautiously taking in her surroundings as the whole area seemed foreign to her.

"Grimmjow-Sama took us in and promised us he wouldn't betray us." Yang stated doing the same as her sister as they continued to walk.

"Oh, that seems nice of him." Issei said trying to get a better view of their breast only for him to get smacked by Yin.

"Our orders were to protect you, not be eye candy." Yin stated as Issei rubbed his head silently in pain, when someone caught his eye. A little girl wearing a simple nun outfit tripped in front of them, her suitcase exploding, letting out all her clothes on to the floor.

"Are you okay? Issei asked reaching out to the girl who simply was dazed.

"Why did I trip?" She asked before grabbing onto Issei hand and standing up.

"Ah.. Thank you very much." Prompting the boy to stare at her, as Yin raised her hand to smack him only for Yang to stop her.

"What's the matter?" Asked the young nun.

"Your suitcase.' Issei pointed out causing the girl to blush madly before starting to pick up her clothes, prompting Issei to help her.

"Yin, Yang, do you mind helping us?" Issei asked turning back to look at his two body guards.

"Not at all." Yang said as she kneeled down her sister only sighing as they began to pick up the young nun's clothes. Issei prompting to stare at her panties before Yin smacked him causing him to let go of them and nun to quickly pick them up.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She said multiple times quickly picking up the remainders of her clothes and closing her suitcase shut.

"Ahaha… You saw a bade side of me." She said with a faint blush on her face.

'On the contrary, it's so good it burned into my mind." Issei thought to himself

"Are you traveling?" He asked drawing her attention.

"No, I was appointed to the local church here."

"I Think I know where that is, I can take you there if you want."

"Why bless the lord!" The nun said causing the three devils to grab their heads with one hand feeling a sudden pain coming onto them.

'She gave us a headache with a few word?!' Yin thought to herself which was the same thought running through the rest of their heads. Refraining from using their weapons in an open sight, even if they stood out of place with the current clothes they had on, they decided to follow Issei as he dropped the young nun of at the local church. When they arrived at the church they began to feel cold shivers run down their spines.

"So whats your name?" Issei asked to the nun.

"Aashia, what's yours?" Asia asked looking to the three outside of the church

"Issei."

"Yin."

"Yang."

"Well then sister Aashia, we will talk to you later." Issei said with a wave as the twins bowed slightly before following behind him.

"Yes! I Hope to see you again soon Issei-san, Yin-san, Yang-san!" Aashia shouted with joy as she waved them off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Lifeless Demon

'What's the point in scolding them.' Grimmjow thought to himself as Rias began scolding Issei on going to the local church in the area. Yin and Yang describe the cold chills that sent shivers down their spine when they arrived to him, he simply stared at them and waved of their fears.

"Churches are enemy territory, it's only natural for you to be afraid, it in your instincts now." Rias explained to Issei, Yin, and Yang. "But for what purpose did you even go to the church?"

"To help a nun who was lost." Issei responded.

"Grimmjow-Sama orders were to protect the boy, we didn't have much of a say." Yin said in her defense with Yang nodding throughout her explanation.

"A nun, good thing it wasn't an exorcist." Rias said to herself pinching her temple.

"Exorcist?" Issei asked in curiosity.

"Men blessed by god to kill devils." Akeno said causing Issei to tense up, knowing he was close to death door step at dropping Aashia at the church.

"None of them died, hooray." Bambietta said in fake joy dropping her head on her arm. "Look I understand the kid new to this but don't be so hard on him Rias."

"How am I supposed to get the idea across my lovely servant's head." Rias said with a pout looking back to Bambietta who simply shrugged since her idea of getting things across is killing someone, but she is pretty sure that is not what Rias has in mind. Her thoughts were broken quickly by Grimmjow.

"Go to class or something, and tell me when something interesting happens." Grimmjow said turning his back against them and going to the other room with Bambietta in tow.

"What are they going to do?" Rias asked out of curiosity.

"Grimmjow-sama has been playing chess since of yesterday and is most likely going to keep doing so." Yang said answering her question.

"If you excuse me, I'm going to hone my skills in chess also." Rossweise said leaving the room towards her king and her current best friend. Leaving Yin, Yang with the company of Akeno and Rias. Akeno turning her attention to the twins.

"Pardon my curiosity, but I would like to know more about your king." Akeno said drawing the attentions of the twins and Rias.

"Akeno, why would you ask that?" Rias said with a tone of shock.

"Buchuo, the amount of power he has is overwhelming, I want to simply know more of his history." Akeno said with a sly smile forming on her lips. The twins looked at their antics with mild amusement.

"I will tell you his former rank and power but that's it." Yang said causing her sister to look at her in shock. "Yin, no harm can be done with history it not like he- "The words never left her mouth as Grimmjow and Bambietta cursing is heard throughout the club house.

"Ara, Ara, so vulgar the two are." Akeno said keeping her same smile never changing her expression causing Rias to sigh, already knowing what her best friend is up to. With Yang and Yin gaining composure once again Yin began to speak for her sister who sadly hit her heard in annoyance.

"Grimmjow-Sama was rank 6 in the Espadas, he was given the aspect of death; destruction." Yin said while rubbing her head from the hit she just received.

"Destruction that should be a sight to see. If you pardon me, Buchuo and I have to go, enjoy your evening." Akeno said with a bow before leaving the room.

"Tell Grimmjow-san I will figure out how to help with your current predicament." Rias said before leaving the room.

"Was it wise to tell them his rank Yang?" Yin asked looking at her sister.

"It's in the past, the Espadas are gone, we should be fine as long as we keep our oath to Grimmjow-Sama." Yang said with her eyes closed, hoping they wouldn't end the same way they did with Kusaka.

(Line break)

"Fuck it, you are a cheating bitch Bambi." Grimmjow said in annoyance, he forgot one of the simplest moves in chess; castling.

"It's not my fault you are a moron." Bambietta said sticking her tongue out while switching her King and Rook's position, causing the man to growl in response.

"Well Grimm, it is your fault for forgetting the moves in chess." Rossweise says as she kept watching the chess game, considering the game was still even on both sides.

"The last time I touched a fucking chess piece was four years ago, do you expect me to remember." Grimmjow replied in annoyance moving his pawn forward.

"Yes." Both replied in unison as Bambietta began to unblock her Rook. Yin and Yang filed into the room and stood next to them, watching the chess pieces moving quickly throughout the bored.

"Grimmjow-Sama, Rias-San wanted us to relay a message. 'I will look into your predicament and see what I can do.'" Yin said with a slight bow.

"Alright, look I can deal with the Sama crap, but fucking stop with the bowing." Grimmjow said looking at the twins while putting Bambietta's king in check.

"Checkmate, bitch." He said with a grin forming in his face, with a huff Bambietta flicked her king, before they began to rearrange the chess board expect this time Rossweise replace Bambietta.

"I won't go easy on you Grimm." Rossweise said with a voice filled with confidence.

"Is that a challenge from the Valkyrie that has yet manage to get a single kiss in her life?" Grimmjow said with a smirk as he began moving his pieces against a fuming Rossweise.

"Rossweise, don't let him get under your skin." Bambietta said from the sidelines causing her friends to perk her head up and nod.

(Line break: 4 days later)

Much had happen over the four days to the occult research club, with the addition of their new Bishop which so happened to end up being the nun from earlier, Asia ( **A/N: There was another way for her name to be written but it changed also, so I will keep this one in mind now.)** The fallen angel that they were supposed to be in charge of, was vaporized by Rias, when the latter found out, they didn't care for her demise at all, after all Azazel did say they could do whatever they wanted to her. With the five house hold members in the club house who continually played chess only leaving occasionally to check out the town began to draw the attention from the club members, who seemed to join in on their matches.

"Red head, stop thinking every move and just play." Grimmjow said in an abrupt manner as he watched her contemplate her next move or so he thought. A minute passed by and he grew tired of waiting and stood up from his seat and tapped Issei's shoulder.

"Oi, check on her, think she broke." Grimmjow said as he began to look out the window at the empty schoolyard and sunlight pouring through, hoping night would come by soon, something about the crescent moon seemed to soothe him. Issei looked up to him before walking over to Rias tapping her shoulder, and he sighed to himself.

"Buchuo!" Issei yelled in front of her breaking her away from her daze.

"S…Sorry I was dozing off a little." Rias said as she stood up from her seat grabbing a cup a tea that Akeno brought to her before she headed towards Grimmjow, handing him a cup of tea with a smile on her face. Bambietta and Rossweise simply watched her movements and looked at each other before nodding.

"Well now that we're all here shall we start the meeting?" Rias said as she saw Asia next to Issei.

"Asia has finished passing out the fliers. Now the job is to get the contracts she needs." Issei said gesturing his hand to her.

"Shall we have Asia make her appearance tonight as well?" Rias asked the group, while the newcomers looked at her with curiosity, Grimmjow on the other hand perked his ears up to hear on the conversation drinking the tea that was handed to him.

"Akeno, see if she has enough magical power to transport via magic square."

"Yes, Buchuo."

"Wait... Me?" Asia asked in confusion.

"Of course you." Rias said with a sly smile forming on her lips as she raised her hand to cover her mouth. Akeno moved over to Asia, raising her hand against her forehead as a glow began to form around them as she sense for her magical power. Bambietta waved it off in boredom and walked to the other room where the twins began playing a game of chess themselves. Grimmjow oved over to where Rossweise was.

"Oi, these evil pieces are treated like chess pieces right?" Grimmjow asked looking at Rossweise he began having a thoughtful look on her face.

"I believe so, but we haven't tested it yet, maybe we can one day." Rossweise said, explaining her thoughts on the manner. They seemed to be too deep in their thoughts that they seemingly forgot about everyone else in the room, Asia has long left the room with Koneko in tow because of Issei.

"Grimmjow-San, what were you talking about?" Rias asked as she looked in their directions as everyone left the room.

"Chess." Grimmjow replied sourly before he left the room himself to the other side of the building finding a place to sleep again for the night.

"What's wrong with him?" Rias asked, only for Rossweise to shrug her shoulders.

"Think Grimm is tired of chess." Rossweise replied.

"Oh I almost forgot, tell Grimmjow-San that my brother is looking into his matter, so expect some result soon." Rias said with a smile before waving to Rossweise, exiting the room via magic circle. Rossweise only began to think to herself who could Rias brother be as she began walking down the hall towards Grimmjow, planning to tell him some good news for once.

(Line break)

By now everyone was getting use to their daily routine in the club house, waking up, eating what the occult research club brought them, and playing chess, expect for today. They woke up to the surprise of a silver haired maid in the room scolding Rias, at first Grimmjow and Bambietta initial reaction was to draw out their weapons and aim at her, only for Rossweise to grab both of them and pulling them away, cursing at her having the power of a Rook.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, she is your sister in law, that works for your brother." Grimmjow said putting the pieces together.

"Who came to this world from the underworld just to- "Rossweise said before being cut off by her best friend.

"Stop you from getting laid with Issei, honestly I think that is a pretty good reason if you don't count the marriage." Bambietta said as she tossed her two cents in, only from Grimmjow to nod and Rossweise to cover her face.

"What wrong with Issei?" Rias asked.

"Beside him being a pervert."

"Him peeping into the girl's room."

"Not to mention he tried to see us naked in this building shower." They all tossed in their thought causing Rias to sigh to herself.

"You can tell Outo-san and Onii-Chan I will not be marrying him!" Rias said to the silver maid as the rest of her peerage stepped into the room. Issei and Asia began having a hush conversation of who is the silver haired maid in the room. What shocked most people in the room was the dark orange magic circle appearing in the certain of the room.

"This crest is… phoenix..." Kiba muttered as a man emerge from the circle, golden hair and fiery red suit with a dark dress shirt stepped through from the fire.

"Heh, it has been a long time since I came to the human world." The man turned to face Rias, ignoring everyone in the room. "My lovely Rias, I have come to see you." The man said making his approach to Rias as everyone watched him curiously as he wrapped his hand around rias. "Now then Rias, it's sudden but let's go visit the location for the ceremony. The date is set as well." The man said happily waving his index finger in front of her face causing Rias to push him away into Grimmjow, who glared at him, before he could go off on him Issei beat him to the punch.

"Hey, you are being impolite to Buchou!" Issei called out causing Rias to open her eyes wide in shock at his behavior but the man glared at his behavior.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" The man said looking at him.

"I am Rias Gremory-sama's family, her pawn, Hyodou Issei!" Issei exclaimed causing the man to look away before Grimmjow gripped his shoulder.

"Who the fuck are you? Red head, is this the guy you are stuck marrying?" Grimmjow asked looking at her direction not loosening his grip on his shoulder, causing the man to pull away from him.

"Are all your servants this vulgar Rias? No wonder your family is making you marry me." The man said cockily. Bambietta just whistled out loud drawing his attention.

"If you think he is her servant you got it wrong, I'm surprised he hasn't punched you through the wall." Bambietta said drawing everyone attention to Grimmjow fidgeting hand, which he proceeded to grab a hold of before cursing on top of his lungs and using a quick burst of sonido to exit the room, outside the window the trees began to crumble. Everyone simply looked away from the window, not wanting to be in his line of sight, as they took note of his temper.

"So you are a different peerage?" The silver haired maid asked the brunette, who simply nodded to her question, causing her to finally realize this is the band of devils Rias informed her master of. "My apologies I should of remember about your peerage."

"Oh don't worry about it" Bambietta said waving her hands in front of her. The golden haired man cough to gain their attentions again.

"Rias lets go, it's a pain to a devil who controls the fire and winds to be in a world with such filth." The man said releasing his flaming wings from his back. "And I don't care if I have to burn everyone to a crisp to take you back." This caused Asia to hide behind Issei back mention how hot the flames are. Yin stepped into the room in search of the source of the fire, as she was enjoying the warmth of the flames only to notice it was protruding out of the man's back.

"How can flames so kind be produce out of jerk like him" She thought aloud drawing everyone attention before the man sent his flame into her direction.

"Yin!" Asia yelled out but was surprised as everyone else as the flames warped themselves around her body as she pulled her sword out, causing the flames to draw themselves in and sealing her sword, dispersing the flames.

'How can she control my flames so easily?!' He thought to himself as he watched her movements with curiosity. For them the answer was a mystery since no one could control the elements expect their owners, but only 4 people in the building knew the reason to how she could manipulate fire so easily.

"Grimmjow-Sama warned us to not fight without his permission." Yin said calmly as her sister stepped into the room with Rossweise.

"Grimmjow? Now where is he, probably crying out there now." The man stated as he looked back to the other peerage. Issei tapped the silver maid shoulder and asked who the man was, breaking her out of her self-control from attacking the future heir of the clans, as a blow from her is a blow to her master.

"This person is Raiser Phoenix, he's a pure blooded high class devil, third son of the legendary Phoenix family and also is the spouse of the next heir of the Gremory family." The silver maid stated causing Issei to point out something.

"Isn't Buchou the next heir?" He asked

"He is going to marry Rias-Sama."

(Line break)

After what seemed an eternity passed of Raiser attempt to get Rias back to the underworld, everything seemed to slow down quickly for them.

"Cut it out! Raiser I said it before, I won't marry you!" Rias said, crossing her arms. The twins long since left in the search of Grimmjow on the request of Rossweise not wanting to cause collateral damage from his rage, Bambietta on the under hand was muttering to herself with her face buried in her arms. The silver haired maid which none of them seem to have known her name had enough with their games.

"Ojuo-Sama, Raiser-Sama, please calm down, if you misbehave anymore, I definitely won't hold back, for Sizerch-Sama's honor." She stated rather calmly causing both of the young devils to tense up from her words. "It was expected that this would become a mess. If it can't be settled with simply talk, we will take last resort measures."

"Last resort measures?" Rias asked only to be responded.

"How about settling it with a rating game?" This caused Raiser to laugh loudly to himself.

"Hahaha! This would be a joke, expect for your queen, the rest won't even qualify to be opponents for my servants. I'll show you, these are my cute servants." With a snap of his finger the member of his peerage appear in the room. What grabbed his attention was a fuming Issei at the sight of his peerage which so happened to be his dream.

"What's his deal?" Raiser asked.

"His dream is to have a harem." Rias responded causing Raiser to laugh, before mocking the poor devil. Growling to himself Issei steeled his nerves.

"Well aren't you a roasted bird making out with a lower class because you can't have Buchuo" Issei sated causing Raiser to look at Rias.

"Is this how you educate your peerage?" He asked

"Well he isn't lying." Rias replied causing Raiser to grit his teeth in annoyance.

"I will defeat you right here, right now with my boosted gear you roasted bird!" Issei yelled out summoning his gauntlet, causing Raiser to sigh.

"Mira, do it." He said calmly not looking at his direction as a short, pig tailed girl stepped forward, holding a staff.

"Yes, Raiser-Sama" The girl took her stance before swinging at Issei.

"I come back, and you are already picking a fight, kid learn you don't start a fight without me." Grimmjow said in a tone of excitement as he was holding the girl staff in his hand, Yin and Yang appearing behind him in a burst of sonido, panting heavily.

"You two need practice, and I thought by now he would be gone." Grimmjow said pointing the man out with the staff, while Mira attempted to get her staff back. "Tsk, not even worth me getting worked up." He smacked Mira in the head with her own staff, causing the girl to fall backwards on to the floor. "Scram." Grimmjow said in disappointment as he tossed her stick to the ground. "So did we settle things here?"

"Ojuo-sama has to decide how she wants to deal with this."

"I will take the rating games, Grayfia-San." Rias said causing Raiser grin to spread across his face.

"How about I make this fairer, you have ten days to train your peerage." Raiser said keeping his smile. "And Grimmjow, lets settle this in a fight, I personally will make you beg for mercy." Grimmjow only grinned at him.

"I know that grin, it not good for whoever going against him." Bambietta said as she began having flashbacks to their fights, his laughter echoing in her head.

"Pawn of Rias, don't put her to shame, a blow to you is a blow to her." Raiser said as he left the room via magic circle alongside the rest of his peerage. Issei lowered his head in shame only for him to lift his head up when Grimmjow place his hand on his shoulder.

"Head up kid. Oi Grayfia was it? You are here to give us words on our situation also?" Grimmjow said as sent his gaze to her direction.

"Yes, Sizerch-Sama wishes to strike a deal." Grayfia said with her eyes closed looking towards his direction. "If Ojuo-sama was to go in a rating game against Raiser-Sama, she is allowed to bring two items with her maximum, but since her peerage is incomplete, he wishes for you to send two members of your peerage to participate with her." With those words said Rias head lifted up from her thoughts.

'Two members from his peerage can mean the difference between defeat and victory!' Rias thought to herself happily as she was forming a plan to train her servants.

"What do we get in return?" Rossweise asked.

"Complete immunity from the devils and a job for hire for the Gremory family, if you fail your life will not be spared and all family will be warned of your location to hunt you down." Grayfia stated causing Rossweise to pale.

"Heh so a fight in either side, what do you say to that Grimm?" Bambi asked him who was smiling ear to ear.

"Works with me, two members from my group, hmm…" He began to pace the room back and forth causing the young devils to look at him in anxiety. "Valkyrie, me and you are going to that match." He stated causing Bambietta to flip her chair.

"How come she gets to go!?" She exclaimed pointing at her best friend.

"We are going to test a little theory of ours." Grimmjow said, as Bambietta rushed out of the room fuming, muttering about she is itching for a fight and is never going to get on. Grimmjow gestured Rossweise to follow her, which she did quickly.

"Is those your final choices for the members?" Grayfia asked

"Yeah."

"Ojuo-sama?"

"Yes, I appreciate it, send my brothers my regards." Rias said with a slight bow as Grayfia disappeared from the room via magic circle. "All of you pack your things, we are going to an estate of mine up in the mountains for training." All of them began to file out of the room but Issei was stopped by Grimmjow.

"Kid, I'm going to be the crap out of you till you get better." Those words cause the boy to swallow whatever he had in his mouth, while quiet giggling was heard in the background.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Hell itself

If Issei could have a definition for hell it would seem he believed he found it now.

'Damn it why me?!' Issei though to himself as he jumped behind a tree for cover from the debris. Grimmjow and Rias agreed he needed help with his endurance and stamina and what better way was it for Bambietta to blow up all the surrounding on him.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Asia asked in a nervous tone as she watched Issei go flying in the air only for another bomb to be thrown at him.

"You ain't going to last a second if you can't live my bombs!" Bambietta yelled with a sadistic smile etch on her face as she had and endless supplies of bombs being hurled at his direction.

"I don't believe he needs help, besides if he can't handle this he isn't going to get stronger." Road said as she watched his movement. Issei cursed his luck as his master is a demon literally and figuratively. Landing on his back he skidded on the floor backwards as a bomb approached towards him only for it to be swatted away into the sky by Grimmjow.

"That enough for today. Oi! Nun get over here and heal the kid up." Grimmjow said as he stuffed his hand in his pockets and walked away from them. Asia scramble to her feet and ran towards Issei and slowly began to heal his wounds.

"Grimmjow and Bambi sure are scary with their training methods." Asia said quietly as she began to heal his burns and injuries.

"Pretty sure if I wasn't a devil I would of died a thousand times over. I'm useless…" Issei said with a sad look on his face as he grasped the dirt beneath his hand. "I have no talent for swords, magic or hand to hand all I can do is peel vegetables."

"Issei-San…. You aren't useless, you saved me and became my friend! You aren't useless at all!" Asia exclaimed as she stood up tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Sorry to intrude, but we are going hard on you guys from the start." Rossweise stated as she lowered an unconscious Kiba to the floor, both of them look at her with wide eyes.

"Kiba!" They both yelled in unison.

"I'm still getting use to the rook strength and I guess it mattered in our sword match. Anyhow, back to the training reason." She knelt down to their eye level. "The reason we are going so hard on all of you is because our lives are on the line, as well as Rias freedom." She said with a small smile as they both began to both sport a smile for themselves each for enter my different reason. When Rossweise realize the reason for Issei smile as he had almost a full view of the top portion of her cleavage, she cocked back her fist and sent him flying across the landscape.

"PERVERT!"

"Issei-San!" Asia yelled as she ran over to him after she tended to Kiba wounds.

(Hours later)

"How do you see the kid progress?" Grimmjow asked with a bored look on his face as he laid his head on his hand.

"Besides him not having much strength but a crap ton of endurance at the moment, he is fucked in that fight." Bambietta said as she dropped herself onto the couch sighing in relief that they actually had a room for a bit.

"Well he is still keeping his antic up…" Rossweise said with her face slightly pink.

"Don't tell me the kid actually manage to get you." Grimmjow said with a smirk thrown in her direction causing her to glare at his direction before turning her head to the side.

"Easy there now, no need to get mad at the poor little kitty there." Bambietta said while holding back her smile.

"If I wasn't fucking helping the sister of lucifer I would fucking kill you." Grimmjow said while looking at Bambietta who simply stuck her tongue out at him. They seem to enjoy the quiet that settle in the room, considering this was the first time in a couple of days they could sit down relaxed without the thought of being discovered but seeing as they already were and not much is at stake, 'Well our lives are on the line but this isn't the time for that.' Rossweise thought to herself before an idea popped into her head.

"Grimm, do you know how to use magic?"

"Magic? The hell? Do I look like a magician?" He said in an annoyed tone looking at her direction.

"Well, do you want to learn? And how about you Bambi?" Rossweise asked as she clasped her hands I front of her with a smile forming on her face.

"If magic is the same as reishi it should be easy." Bambietta said with confidence as she moved closer to them along with a reluctant Grimmjow.

"This is not going to help me at all." Grimmjow stated.

"You never know Grimm! Could save you from one of my bombs."

"As if, last time you got hit by a single bala and almost blew yourself up."

"Touché… So where do we begin?" Bambietta asked.

"Well try to form your energy into your hand." Rossweise said as she began to see both of them form a large blue sphere of energy in their hand, Grimmjow yawned to himself fanning his mouth, causing Rossweise to pout and Bambietta to smack him.

"Don't you yawn at this."

"I'm going to shove this down your throat!" Grimmjow turned his hand holding his sphere of reishi in his hand closer to her face only for her to turn her sphere into a explosive and punch him in the gut sending him flying out the window.

"That's payback Grimm!" Bambietta yelled as she rushed towards the broken window with Rossweise in tow.

"Grimm are you alright?!" Rossweise asked looking for his body from her position while she smacked Bambietta behind her head, hard.

"Ow! Why you hit me for?!"

"For blowing him up!"

"He tried to shove a sphere down my throat!"

"It was going to disappears anyway!"

"Doesn't matter, he des-" Bambietta words were cut off as she felt a pressure forming around the building, in the meantime Akeno and Rias bursts through the door.

"What's going on? We heard a explosion." Rias said in a worries tone looking about the room quickly.

"More importantly what is that pressure? It's feels destructive." Akeno asked as small heads of sweat began to form on herself, Rias and Rossweise.

"Bambi?" Rosswiese asked.

"Well… That's Grimm." She said as she placed herself over the window forming an invisible floor beneath her feet. "Stay in the building, we both have some venting to do." She disappeared from their view causing them to raise their brow.

"What do they mean by vent? Rias asked. "Is there some form of rivalry between them?"

"Not exactly, more like they can't help it." Rossweise said with a sigh easing her hand to her forehead.

( With Bambietta and Grimmjow)

"Well shit, Grimm… If you don't come out I'm turning this place into ground zero!" Bambietta said as she formed her new wings, spreading them out. Grimmjow on the other hand pulled himself out of the rubble he landed in and felt Bambietta's spiritual pressure rising along his and smirked before forming his own set of wings and blasting off, shattering the ground.

"You're dead Bambietta!" He roared as he pulled Pantera out of his sheathe giving Bambietta a short time to form her own short ornamental sword, locking blades with him.

"Hey there kitty, had fun napping there?" She teased pulling a snarl out of him as he pushed her backwards with sheer force.

"Fuck you!" His response elicited a smile from her.

"Nope! Because you are fucked!" She pointed her sword at him causing his eyes to widen as the ground beneath him exploded, she knew this wasn't going to be enough to stop him. Her thoughts were cut off by a red bolt of energy flying into her gut sending her sliding across the floor.

"Crap… Forgot about your bala…" She said with a groan as she placed her hand on her stomach as the dust settle down revealing Grimmjow with tattered clothing, scratches and slight burn marks on his body.

"I should of fired a cero and wiped you off the map you whore." He replied as his grip on Pantera tighten as he lunge himself forward with his sword slashing downward to parry against her blade.

"Whore? I'm hurt, I haven't slept with any man in my life!" Bambietta replied with a growl forming in her throat as she used her wings to push back against his force, only for a shockwave to be made from their blades connecting.

"Fuck sake your little friends told me you slept with your soldats and then killed them!" Both of them skidded across the clearing opposite side of one another.

"Well want to know something Grimm? Fuck you, do you think I wanna be stuck with your ass around!?"

"Then let me fucking kill you!" He slashed his finger with Pantera drawing out blood from his own fingertip, forming a electric blue orb in his hand.

"You can kiss your ass if you are killing me!" She spreader out her wings and began concentrating on forming multiple sphere of reishi taking apart of the land to form them. A moment of silence fell upon them before they aimed their hands at one another.

"Gran Ray Cero!"

"Explode!"

They both thought their attacks would hit dead on but were shocked as the explosion happened but their targets were still their expect their was a giant purple magic circle on both sides with a panting Rossweise in between them.

"That is enough out of you two….." Rossweise said before she feel to her knees causing both of them to put their anger aside and fly towards her.

"Rossweise, why the fuck you get in our way?" Grimmjow asked as he caught her laying her down on the ground.

"You dummy, we're finally going to settle our battle… You didn't have to stop us." Bambietta said as she knelt down next to her, brushing the strand of hair out of her hair.

"Friends don't fight each other… If your story is true then shouldn't you live your life for your former comrades rather th-" Her sentence never finished as she went unconscious, causing both of them to pale and relax once they realize she was still breathing and had a pulse.

"Live for our comrades, huh." Bambietta said as she looked up to the moon.

"Why should I live for them, most would of killed if we weren't strong."

"Grimm… Then how about we don't live for our former comrades, but for her now? She did save our lives not once but twice." Bambietta said with a sad smile forming on her face, causing Grimmjow to sigh as he looked down to the silver haired beauty beneath him.

"Fine…" was all he said before he lifted Rossweise off the ground carrying her bridal style back to the Gremory vacation home, with Bambietta in tow.

"You do know you are almost naked."

"Shut it."

 **A/N: So sorry for the delay I had so a rough time during this chapter because of the many, many issue I had in my life during this time. I came down with a bad case of the flue that I ended up in hospitalized and I had to attended a funeral to a very close former teacher of mine, in between that time I couldn't write anything till now, so I will do my best to keep updating the story.**


End file.
